Two Worlds
by ScarletSky153
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3! Pengalaman Naruto dkk dapet misi ke Hogwarts! TL at 6th Grade. a GaaNaru, ShikaTema, DraRry fanfict. WARNING : OOC? AU, maybe misstypos. Mind to RnR? HIATUS!
1. Tentang Mereka

A Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto disembah-sembah juga tetep punyanya Masashi Kisimoto, Harry Potter punyanya tante J.K Rowling, tapi pengennya Draco punya gw *digaplok penggemar Draco sama tante JKR*

Rate : T dulu deh hahaha

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Pairing : Naruto – Gaara

Draco - Harry

WARNING : AU, OOC, garing, susah dimengerti ?

Ini Fanfict pertama Natsumi, jadi maaf yaa kalau garing – garing

TWO WORLDS

Enjoy :D

Chapter 1 – All About Pass

16 Tahun yang lalu...

Negeri Barat adalah sebuah negeri yang dingin, dimana hidup para manusia biasa – muggle – dan penyihir. Akan tetapi, hidup mereka tidak berdampingan. Muggle menolak mereka ada. Dan kesepakatan pun dibuat : penyihir harus bersembunyi, Sedangkan muggle, tidak boleh melecehkan penyihir apapun caranya.

Di negeri barat, seseorang yang terkenal akan kejahatannya, kekejamannya, Lord Voldemort yang bahkan penyihir pun takut untuk menyebutkan namanya. Ia terkenal dengan sebutan You-Know-Who – Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Masa itu adalah masa masa kelam, para penyihir di bantai demi kesenngan semata, siapapun orang yang ditetapkannya untuk dibunuh, tidak akan selamat.

Tetapi, pada tanggal 31 Oktober, tepatnya hari Hallowen, You-Know-Who pergi ke Godric's Hollow untuk membunuh keluarga Potter. Anehnya, anak mereka – Hary Potter – tetap bertahan hidup, dan kutukan yang terlontarkan kepada anak tersebut yang berhasil membuat banyak penyihir hebat dibunuh, berbalik dan menyerang You-Know-Who sendiri, dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih rendah dari pada hantu *wew, kalo gitu, apaan ya ?*

Sang "anak yang bertahan hidup" menjadi legenda. Sering dibicarakan. Dan pada umur sebelas tahun, ia masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Menghadapi Vol- eh – You-Know-Who 4 kali *sampai sekarang yaaa sejak masuk Hogwarts sampai tahun ke - 5*..

Sebuah rahasia yang dimiliki oleh Prof. Dumbledore, yaitu bahwa ia beraliansi dengan Konoha. Aliansi mereka dimulai pada saat Vol-eh- You know who jatuh *yang dikalahin sama Harry tea*, para pengikutnya yang menamai diri mereka Death Eaters – Pelahap Maut – kabur dan berusaha memasuki Hogwarts yang pada saat itu masih didiami oleh siswa – siswi *pan baru perayaan Halloween, liburnya pas Natal* dan pada saat itu, Prof. Dumbledore meminta bantuan kepada Konoha yang pada saat itu masih dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage. Yang dikirim oleh Yondaime Hokage saat itu adalah Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan beberapa ANBU *waktu itu Orochimaru udah berkhianat*. Pfor. Dumbledore waktu itu minta bantuan ke Konoha karena pada saat itu Orde of Phoenix sedang membantu menangkap Pelahap Maut yang kabur ke penjuru dunia dan membuat kekacauan, karena Orde mengetahui banyak dari anggota Pelahap Maut.

Ternyata, beberapa bulan kemudian, pada saat Dunia Sihir mulai stabil, Prof. Dumbledore mendapat surat mengenai lepasnya Siluman Berekor Sembilan – Kyuubi – dan mengacau di Konoba . Maka Prof. Dumbledore mengirim beberapa anggota Orde yaitu Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Prof. McGonagall juga Kingsley, yang menyamar sebagai ninja. Mereka tidak terdeteksi karena para ANBU sudah diberitahukan, dengan apabila membocorkan informasi ini kepada siapapun akan mati karena mereka sudah di sumpah dengan Unbreakable Vow – Sumpah tak Terlanggar -, jadi ya, aman – aman saja.

Lalu. Seperti yang diketahui oleh penggemar Naruto dan tidak diketahui oleh para penggemar Harry Potter ( banyak bacot lu Author ! buruan kasih tau ! *author dilempar tomat busuk* ) Kyuubi tersebut disegel oleh Yondaime Hokage kedalam anaknya yang baru lahir – Uzumaki Naruto – dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Sebenernya, Hokage itu termasuk dalam 5 negeri besar *authornya lupa yang bener apa, jadi ini aja ya hehe* akan tetapi karena waktu itu diserang Kyuubi, maka desai itu hancur, dan dibangun kembali. Awalnya Prof. Dumbledore sudah nawarin bantuan untuk membantu membangun kembali Konoha, akan tetapi ditolak oleh Sandaime Hokage yang menggantikan Yondaime Hokage. Walaupun begitu, kapanpun Konoha membutuhkan bantuan, Prof. Dumbledore dengan senang hati akan membantu.

14 tahun setelah kejadian penyerangan oleh Kyuubi itu, tidak ada kabar meminta bantuan dari masing – masing negara. Akan tetapi, pada akhir dari kurun waktu 14 tahun itu, Prof. Dumbledore mengirim surat yang berisikan bahwa Voldemort telah kembali dalam wujud manusianya, kuat dan berkuasa hampir seperti dulu lagi, dan memberitahukan kepada Konoha untuk berhati – hati.

Kepada penggemar Harry Potter pasti tau hal yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh penggemar Naruto *bacot wae siah si author teh !* yaitu sesuai buku HP yang OP (Orde of Phoenix ) walinya Harry, Sirius, meninggal pada saat percobaan pembunuhan – eh salah – percobaan mengambil Ramalan, yang isinya kepanjangan makanya gak ditulis sama author *bilang aja males, sok banget siah si author teh :p*. Prof. Dumbledore merasa pertahanannya mulai menurun, dan juga Remus yang semula ( diam – diam tentu ) menjaga Harry dialih tugaskan untuk mengintai werewolf yang lain, Jadi, Dumbledore ( gak pake Proffesor ya, soalnya yuki lagi males nulisnya :p ). Tetapi Dumbledore tidak mengetahui adanya pergantian hokage *insiden penyerangan sama si Orochimaru teh* yang isinya sebagai berikut :

_Kepada Yth. Sandaime Hokage_

_Sekian lama kita tidak bersurat lagi. Saya hanya ingin meminta tolong, sebagaimana surat saya yang terdahlu, Lord Voldemort telah bankit dan berusaha membangun pasukannya. Saya harap anda mengerti keadaan kami, dam mengirim beberapa orang agar bisa menjaga Hogwarts yang terancarm. Saya akan mengirimkan surat ini lewat Fawkes, dan saya harap anda bisa membalas secepatnya._

_Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih atas perhatiannya, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dipanggilnya Phoenixnya, Fawkes, dan dimintanya untuk mengantar surat tersebut.

**Konoha, Ruang Hokage**

"Argh ! Tugas – tugas ini mengganggu saja !" kata Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh ! Kerjakan atau nanti malam tidak minum sake !" ancam Shizune.

"Aargh ! Baik ! Akan Kukerjakan !"

"Eh apa itu ?"

Tiba – tiba, diatas meja Tsunade, ada sesuatu terbakar dan WUSH muncul Fawkes yang membawa surat dari tuannya. Mengabaikan teriakan kencang Shizune, ia menundukkan kepala dengan anggun sebagai tanda hormat, menjatuhkan suratnya. Dan WHUSH ! Ia terbakar lagi dan menghilang, meninggalkan sesedikit abu.

TBC

...

Well.. Maaf kalo masih jelek, labil, dll, jadi yaa gitu deh.. -_-

Erm... Mind to review ?


	2. Misi !

_Tiba – tiba, diatas meja Tsunade, ada sesuatu terbakar dan WUSH muncul Fawkes yang membawa surat dari tuannya. Mengabaikan teriakan kencang Shizune, ia menundukkan kepala dengan anggun sebagai tanda hormat, menjatuhkan suratnya. __Dan WHUSH ! Ia terbakar lagi dan menghilang, meninggalkan sesedikit abu_

_._

Two Worlds

Chapter Two : Datangnya Tamu 

Disclaimer : Ini punyanya Tante Jo dan Bang Kishimoto, gua cuma dibolehin minjem ;(

WARNING : OOC, AU, YAOI

.

"A..Apa itu ?" tanya Shizune, jelas tanda Shocknya masih terlihat

"Hmm.. Aku pernah dengar binatang itu, kalau tidak salah itu adalah seekor burung Phoenix, burung abadi yang tidak akan mati" jawab Tsunade, jelas sudah berhasil mengatasi Shocknya.

"Untuk apa burung tersebut kemari, Tsunade – sama ?" tanya Shizune

"Jelas untuk mengantarkan surat ! Lihat, apa yang dijatuhkannya di meja kerjaku" sambil mengatakan itu, Tsunade bergerak ke arah mejanya, dan benar. Ia menemukan sepucuk surat.

"Hem.. sepertinya aku tidak mengenal tulisan ini" gumam Tsunade saat melihat surat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya

Tsunade membaca surat itu dengan cepat, dan tiba – tiba wajahnya memucat

"Oh tidak, tidak mungkin !" serunya, dan lalu segera menuju berkas – berkas disamping mejanya, mengobrak – abrik yang awalnya rapi berkat Shizune menjadi berantakan.

"Ada apa sih ?" tanya Shizune, kebingungan.

"Kau baca saja sendiri suratnya, Shizune" seru Tsunade, sambil terus mencari sesuatu dari berkas – berkas itu.

Shizune membaca suratnya, tetapi ia masih belum mengerti.

"Ini dia !" seru Tsunade, sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang terlihat lama.

"Apa ini ?"

"Begini, dulu sekali dan sampai sekarang, Konoha bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang bernama Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore ini membantu kita dalam melawan Kyuubi dulu. Dan dulu kita membantu mereka untuk melindungi sebuah kastil sekolah bernama Hogwarts. Dari Konoha, dikirimkan beberapa orang termasuk aku, dan beberapa orang lainnya termasuk Kakashi. Dalam dunia mereka, ada seseorang yang jahat bernama Voldemort yang sangat jahat, seperti Orochimaru dan Akatsuki-lah disini. Kekuasaannya begitu luas, dan hebat sampai mereka sendiri kewalahan, dan Sandaime Hokage menerima permintaan bantuan" katanya sambil membaca berkas itu. Rupanya, itu berkas permintaan penyelesaian kasus.

"Lalu ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kami berhasil melindungi kastil tersebut dan juga membantu menangkap bekas anak buah Voldemort"

"Begitu..." kata Shizune, sepertinya sudah mengerti

"Terus juga, pada saat Kyuubi menyerang desa ini, Yondaime Hokage meminta bantuan Dumbledore, secara diam – diam. Tanpa basa basi, orang tersebut langsung datang ke sini bersama orang – orang terkuatnya, dan membantu kita. Semua ini dilakukan secara rahasia, hanya hokage dan beberapa orang terpercayanya saja yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Anbu saja tidak tahu" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar tanpa jeda

"Jadi, orang itu – Dumbledore – meminta bantuan kita untuk melindungi bocah bernama Harry Potter ?"

"Jangan salah, walaupun umurnya sama dengan Naruto, tapi dialah yang dulu mengalahkan Voldemort. Juga, dialah yang menghadapi Voldemort sampai 3 kali" jelas Tsunade

"Jadi, kau akan membalas suranya 'Ya' ? Tidak tanya petinggi yang lain ?"

"Tidak perlu tanya pun, aku akan menjawab 'Ya'. Tanpa bantuan mereka, kerusakan Kyuubi kepada desa ini akan lebih parah"

"Begitu ? Akan kau jawab pakai apa ?"

"Hmm... tanpa aku menjawab pun ia tahu jawabannya itu 'ya'. Tinggal tunggu pemberitahuan saja, kapan Dumbleodore akan datang menjemput orang yang akan melaksanakan misi ini"

"Terus, siapa yang akan mendapatkan misi ini ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tsunade tersenyum misterius, sepertinya sudah mempertimbangkan siapa. Tsunade menyuruh Shizune mendekat, dan ia membisikkan beberapa nama, membuat Shizune shock

"Apa ?"

.

"Naruto ! Ada kabar untukmu !" kata Shizune, sambil melewati pintu masuk tempat ramen favorite Naruto itu

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto, mulutnya penuh dengan ramen. Disebelahnya, Kakashi makan dengan cepat, lalu menoleh kearah Shizune

"Untunglah kau ada di sini, Kakashi. Aku dengar, kalian tidak ada misi akhir – akhir ini kan ? Jadi, Tsunade memberi kalian berdua misi khusus, dengan satu – satunya shinobi lain yang tidak ada kerjaan, Shikamaru. Nanti sore, datanglah ke kantor beliau. Aku sudah memberi tahukan Shikamaru. Dan Kakashi akan ikut sebagai pembimbingnya" kata Shizune secepat kereta

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Hanya bedua ?" cegat Naruto, sebelum Shizune pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Tidak, karena menurut Tsunade tugas ini berbahaya dan bersifat rahasia, beliau tidak ingin memberitahukan petinggi lainnya. Jadi, ia meminta tolong Kazekage dan salah seorang kakaknya untuk membantu" kata Shizune

Mendengar itu, kontan muka Naruto memerah, sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Naruto dan Gaara bukan hanya sepasang sahabat, tapi lebih. Shizune hanya tersenyum bisa menggoda Naruto

"Ok, sampai bertemu nanti sore ya ! Jangan lupa ! Dan kau, Kakashi, jangan telat !" Shizune memperingatkan, dan lalu pergi keluar dan berlari meninggalkan mereka

"Hm.. kira – kira misi apa ya, sampai meminta bantuan Kazekage segala ?" gumam Naruto, penasaran

"Lalu, misi apa lagi ya yang harus melibatkanku ?" gumam Kakashi

"Mungkin Kakashi – sensei pernah melakukan misi ini ?" tanya Naruto ::tumben Naruto pinter, bisa mikir hehehe ::HEADBANG !::

"Hem.. mungkin" jawab Kakashi

Naruto dan Kakashi melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam. Naruto, yang tumben – tumbennya cepet selesai duluan makannya, segera membayar ramennya dan keluar dari kedai itu, di ikuti oleh pandangan heran para pelanggan lainnya.

"Ha ? Ada apa dengan Naruto ?"

"Paling, ia bersemangat bertemu dengan Gaara – Kazekage, hihihi"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menghabiskan ramennya, membayar dan pergi keluar, mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai kemungkinan misi mereka kali ini.

.

**Waktu yang dijanjikan, Ruang Hokage **

Bak ! "Ada apa, Tsunade – baasama ?" teriak Naruto dengan semangat '45 membuka pintu ruang Hokage dengan keras

"Baka ! Jangan membuka pintu dengan keras begitu saja !" teriak Tsunade, bangkit dari kuburnya ::di tabok Tsunade:: maap salah, bangkit dari kursinya dan memukul kepala teman baik muridnya itu.

"Adududuh ! Tsunade – baasama ! Sakit !" kata Naruto mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ha~h, merepotkan. Untuk apa kita datang ke sini, Hokage – sama ?" tanya Shikamaru dari pojokan.

"Ehm ehm.." Tsunade berdehem, berusaha berwibawa lagi.

"Begini, karena kalian adalah ninja yang paling aku percayakan, aku akan memberikan misi tingkat B." kata Tsunade.

"Dan, karena hanya dua orang yang ada di sini, maka sesuai kata Shizune, maka aku meminta tolong kepada Kazekage sama dan seorang kakaknya untuk membantu, dan juga menjaga rahasia misi." Tsunade melanjutkan, mecoba menghiraukan kedua orang di depannya yang mukanya sudah mulai memerah.

"Jadi, misi apa ?" tanya Kakashi _to the point. _

"Kau dan aku pernah menjalankan misi ini, 15 tahun yang lalu. Bersama Jiraiya juga." kata Tsunade mengingatkan.

"Ah !" seru Kakashi, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti.

"Jadi, kalau kalian tidak tahu, bahwa Konoha pernah dan sekarang sedang menjalin aliansi dengan dunia di luar dunia ninja, yaitu dengan dunia sihir. Yang mengepalai kerja sama ini adalah Albus Dumbledore, penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa. Intinya, sekarang ia meminta tolong kepada kita untuk membantu mereka menjaga sekolah bernama Hogwarts, juga melindungi orang yang mendapat peran penting untuk menjatuhkan dari Voldemort, penguasa jahat di sana. Kalau di sini, bisa dibilang Orochimaru atau Akatsuki. Nah, Voldemort ini, menyangka bahwa hidupnya anak yang harus kita lindungi itu akan membuatnya kehilangan kedudukannya sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Jadi, intinya, kalian akan pergi ke sana dalam beberapa bulan, dan melindungi mereka. Jangan sampai gagal !" kata Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya ::tunggu. Sejak kapan Tsunade tahu seluk beluk HarPot ? Ah, mungkin saja dari berkas – berkas peninggalan hokage sebelumnya ?::

"Jadi, kita harus melindungi sebuah tempat dan seseorang ? Cih, merepotkan." kata Shikamaru mengeluh.

"Hey, jangan begitu ! Walaupun hanya melindungi, menurutku kalau orang sehebat Dumbledore sampai meminta tolong kepada kita, maka Voldemort sedang membangun kembali pasukannya !" kata Kakashi.

"Hem.. sepertinya menarik." gumam Naruto.

"Jadi, kita tinggal menunggu jawaban dari-" kata – kata Tsunade terpotong dengen suara ketukan dari arah jendela. Burung pengantar surat milik Kazekage.

Tsunade segera menghampiri burung tersebut, dan mengambil surat yang terselip di kakinya.

"Apa katanya ?" tanya Naruto saat Tsunade mulai membaca.

"Hem.. dia bilang 'oke' dan dia akan tiba besok sore, bersamaan dengan datangnya Albus Dumbledore. Kazekage akan datang dengan kakak perempuannya. Oh, beruntung sekali ya kalian berdua." kata Tsunade sekalian menyindir kedua pemuda yang mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu ^^

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok sore, oke ? Dan sekarang, bubar !" perintah Tsunade, dan lalu Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kakashi segera melesat keluar dari sana.

.

**Sementara itu, Sunagakure, Kantor Kazekage.**

"Apa tidak apa – apa, kau meminta tolong Kankurou untuk melakukan tugasmu ?" tanya Temari cemas

"Tidak apa – apa, Temari – nee. Lagi pula, kau ingin bertemu Shikamaru 'kan ? Kata Hokage, ia juga akan ikut dalam misi kali ini." jawab Gaara enteng sambil membenahi berkas – berkas di mejanya.

Sontak wajah Temari memerah, tetapi ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sebelum menjawab, "Oh yeah ? Dan bagaimana denganmu ? Kau sendiri mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga ikut 'kan ?"

Wajah Gaara memanas dan memerah, ::author : membuatnya tambah cute, kyaaa !:: dan seperti kakaknya, ia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sekali lagi, Gaara, apa yang membuatmu menyetujui permohonan permintaan tolong dari Hokage ?" tanya Kankurou.

"Selain alasan pribadi, tentu." sambung Temari.

"Karena, bayarannya emas." kata Gaara datar.

Loading...

"HAH ?" teriak kedua kakaknya, membuat Gaara menutup telingannya.

"Hei, hei, tidak usah terlalu kaget. Aku sudah berkata kepada para petinggi lainnya, tapi aku tidak memberi tahu mereka misi apa. Aku hanya bilang bahwa itu misi untuk melindungi orang penting, dengan bayaran emas. Mendengar bayarannya setinggi itu, mereka langsung menyetujuinya, tanpa pikir panjang bahwa yang harus berangkat itu aku dan nee-san." kata Gaara enteng.

Temari dan Kankurou manggut – manggut mengerti.

"Begitu... nah sekarang kau bertugas untuk menjalankan tugas – tugas Gaara, dan sekarang, kita berangkat." kata Temari bersemangat.

"Nah, sayonara kalian berdua, jangan sampai terluka apapun misinya !" teriak Kankurou saat Gaara dan Temari terbang keluar dengan kipas raksasa Temari ( memang bisa ? Yah, moga – moga aja, supaya cepet alurnya, hehehe ).

"Daagh !" kata Temari ceria, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dan mereka melesat menuju Konoha...

**Esok Harinya, Siang hari di Konoha.**

"Hey Shika, benarkah Temari – san dan Gaara akan tiba siang ini ?" tanya Naruto entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Iya ! Dan, kalau kau menanyakan hal itu lagi, akan kutancapkan kau di pintu ini sebagai hiasan !" kata Shikamaru mengancam karena kesal, yang sukses membuat Naruto bungkam seketika.

"Oke, oke, baik. Aku diam !" kata Naruto dongkol dan lalu menyandar di pintu bersar di belakangnya.

Siang ini, setelah mendapat surat tolong-jemput-aku dari Temari dan aku-ingin-bertemu-kau-secepatnya dari Gaara, mereka berdua menunggu kekasih masing – masing di pintu gerbang masuk Konoha.

"Wah, wah, sudah lama menunggu nih ? Maaf yaa~" kata suara perempuan. Shikamaru segera menoleh kearah jalan masuk, begitu juga Naruto.

"Temari !" kata Shikamaru.

"Temari – senpai, mana Gaara ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

HUP ! Tiba – tiba, seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku datang, Naru." bisik Gaara, membuat Naruto memerah.

"Selamat datang, Gaara.." sambut Naruto, dan berbalik untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Dasar yang lagi kasmaran.. _batin mereka.

"Nah, Gaara, mari kita ke kantor Hokage !" kata Naruto, menarik tangan Gaara, dan mereka berlari sambil tertawa – tawa.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal kita berdua.." gumam Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum, dan segera bergelayut di tangan Shikamaru. "Aku kembali, Shika~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, dan mencium perempuan yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "_Okaeri, _Temari..."

**Sore Harinya, Gerbang Masuk Gedung Hokage.**

"Hey kalian, maaf kami terlambat !" kata Naruto, dengan Gaara disebelahnya. Tangan mereka terpaut, dan mereka memakai pakaian hampir sama. Kaus, jeans, jaket, dan ransel berpergian mereka, dan khusus Gaara, gentong pasirnya, sesuai perintah Tsunade untuk tidak memakai pakaian ninja.

"Kalian ini, ngapain saja sih tadi ? Dasar anak muda." gerutu Tsunade, diiringi senyum dan cekikikan dari Kakashi dan Shizune. Sementara pasangan NaruGaa itu hanya memerah.

"Mana Nee-san dan Shikamaru ?" tanya Gaara.

"Terlambat sebentar, katanya ada urusan di rumah Shukaku. Sepertinya acara penglepasan kangen." kata Shizune.

Yang ada disana hanya tertawa. Mereka tahu, bahwa hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari sudah diketahui dan disetujui oleh orang tua mereka.

"Panjang umur, yang baru dibicarakan datang !" seru Naruto, ketika ia melihat Shika dan Temari sedang berjalan kearah mereka, dengan pakaian mirip juga ransel di punggung mereka.

"Wah, wah, maaf kami terlambat. Kalian semua sudah lengkap toh, tapi dimana kliennya ?" tanya Temari begitu mereka mendekat.

"Tunggu saja sebentar.. tiga... dua...satu..."

POP !

Begitu Kakashi selesai menghitung mundur, terdengar bunyi kecil di depan mereka, dan mucullah sesosok orang tua berjenggot sepinggang, topi kerucut, dan jubah ( ? ) berwarna biru tua yang sama seperti saat ia memberi pidato saat Semester Ketiga ( ? ) dan disebelahnya, seorang pria muda sekitar tiga puluhan dengan jubah serba hitam.

"Well, selamat datang, Albus Dumbledore.." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Orang tua yang dipanggil Albus itu hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Well, terima kasih telah menyambut kami, Godaime Hokage. Dan kulihat, ada tuan Kazekage juga," kata Dumbledore sambil membungkuk kearah Tsunade dan Gaara.

Sementara yang disebut membungkukkan badan juga sebagai tanda hormat.

"Nah, sekarang, err Albus, bolehkah kita berpindah ke ruang saya ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dengan senang hati, Nyonya Hokage." kata Dumbledore.

Lalu, akhirnya mereka ber sembilan berjalan kearah kantor Hokage. Entah mengapa, orang yang berlalu lalang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Dumbledore dan temannya ::to penggemar HP, tentu pria itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Severus Snape !::. Itu membuat tujuh orang lainnya merasa keheranan.

"Nah, silahkan masuk. Maaf apabila berantakan." kata Tsunade, saat mereka sampai di ruangannya.

Mereka semua langsung masuk, dan Shikamaru menutup pintunya.

Dumbledore dan Snape berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan dengan hormat Dumbledore membungkuk, dan berkata, "Maafkan kami, Nyonya Hokage, atas kelancangan kami" lalu Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan menjentikkannya kearah pintu, membuatnya mengeluarkan bunyi 'Ceklek' kecil dan bependar kehijauan, "Tapi kami tidak ingin dicuri dengar" dan lalu menjentikkannya kearah jendela, membuat semua jendela terkunci rapat, kuncinya berpendar seperti kunci pintu, tirainya tertutup rapat."Ataupun diintip." katanya mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum maklum, Kakashi tersenyum ::walau tidak keliatan:: dan yang lain terkagum – kagum atas sihir.

"Dan, lalu, Albus – sama, apa yang akan anda sampaikan ?" tanya Tsunade sopan.

"Begini, mengenai misi kali ini. Seperti yang ada di surat, kami meminta pertolongan kalian untuk melindungi Harry dan Hogwarts, karena pasukan kami – Orde Phoenix – sedang masa – masa sibuknya setelah bangkitnya Voldemort. Seperti yang anda ketahui, maksud kedatangan saya adalah untuk menjemput mereka yang akan menjalankan misinya." Dumbledore menerangkan.

"Nah, kalian berempat sudah mendengarnya 'kan ? Nah, sekarang, perkenalkan kalian !" kata – suruh – Tsunade kearah empat orang itu.

"Ehm, perkenalkan, nama saya Nara Shikamaru dari klan Nara, yang ini Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Hokage Keempat, ini Sabaku Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure, dan yang terakhir Sabaku Temari, kakak dari Kazekage" kata Shikamaru sambil memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal semua, saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Nah, karena lusa adalah tanggal 1 Septermber, hari masuk sekolah Hogwarts, maka kami harus berangkat secepatnya" kata Dumbledore.

"Ehm, ini untuk uang muka misinya, kami harap dapat mencukupi." Severus berkata untuk pertama kali, sambil mengelukan dua kantong penuh emas, yang satu tertuliskan 'Konoha', yang satu tertulis 'Sunagakure'.

"Kami harap, seribu Galleon masing – masing cukup." kata Severus datar.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap kantong emas itu dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Nah, sekarang, apakah kalian sudah berkemas ?"

"Ya"

Whush... tiba – tiba munculah Fawkes.

"Mohon maaf, karena kami berdua tidak bisa mengangkut kalian berlima sekaligus, jadi saya memanggil Fawkes."

Melihat kelima orang itu masih bingung, Dumbledore kembali menjelaskan. "Fawkes bisa mengangkut berat seberat apapun, dan berteleport kemana saja asalkan tempat tersebut sudah pernah dikunjunginya. Jadi, yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya menyentuh bulunya."

Lima orang tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepala, dan mereka mendekati Fawkes dan menyentuh bulunya.

"Kalian jangan sampai mati ! Dan, Kakashi, awasi mereka !" kata Tsunade memperingatkan, sementara yang diperingati hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tsunade – baachan !" kata Naruto, dan Whush ! Wujud Fawkes terbakar, menghilangkan sedikit abu.

"Nah, saya permisi dulu, Godaime Hokage. Severus akan datang setiap minggu untuk memberitahukan informasi terbaru. Sampai bertemu lagi" kata Dumbledore, dan POP ! Mereka ber-_apparate_.

Setelah Dumbledore menghilang, Tsunade bergumam, "Semoga mereka baik – baik saja..."

"Ya, semoga" kata Shizune menimpali.

TBC

...

Gimana fict Natsu kali ini ? Aduuh, maaf yaa kalo updatenya lamaaa... ampuuuun !

Jadi, mind to Review ?


	3. Harry dan yang lain

"_Nah, saya permisi dulu, Godaime Hokage. Severus akan datang setiap minggu untuk memberitahukan informasi terbaru. Sampai bertemu lagi" kata Dumbledore, dan POP ! Mereka ber-apparate. _

_Setelah Dumbledore menghilang, Tsunade bergumam, "Semoga mereka baik – baik saja..."_

"_Ya, semoga" kata Shizune menimpali._

.

Two Worlds

Chapter 3 : Harry dan Yang Lain

Disclaimer : Entah berkali – kali gua ngebujuk, Tante Jo gak akan pernah menyerahkan Harry secara cuma – cuma, begitu juga Mas Kishimoto gak mungkin menyerahkan Naru secara cuma – cuma -_-

ENJOY !

.

**Harry POV's**

Ha~h, sekarang aku berada di Rumah Keluarga Weasley, The Burrow. Setelah Dumbledore menjemputku di rumah paman dan bibi dua minggu setelah berawalnya liburan musim panas, setelah itu aku melewatkan hari – hari liburanku dengan ceria di The Burrow.

Whush...

Aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu terbakar, dan dengan cepat aku melongo dari kamar Ron – yang berada di loteng – dan terkejut mendengar semua orang pergi keluar.

Di tengah tangga, aku bertemu Ginny yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku, sambil masih terus berlari menuruni tangga.

"Dumbledore datang !" serunya.

Hah ? Aku melongo . Dumbledore ? Datang ? Dua hari sebelum masuk sekolah ?

Aku dan Ginny keluar dari rumah, bersamaan dengan George dan Ron membuka pintu. Kami berempat keluar, dan terlihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat, sangat aneh.

Dumbledore, dengan jenggot dan jubahnya yang biasa. Lalu, dibelakangnya Snape dengan baju serba hitam seperti biasa. Di sebelah mereka, berdiri lima orang yang tidak kukenal – dan sepertinya – kami semua tidak kenal.

"Selamat malam, semua ! Maaf, sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian." kata Dumbledore ceria, kelewat ceria malah.

Harry mendengus. Dan Ron juga Hermione disebelahnya terkikik geli.

"Nah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan. Juga kepadamu, Arthur. Masalah Orde." kata Dumbledore, suaranya berubah serius.

Trion Gryffindor tersebut mengangguk, dan kemudian yang lainnya meninggalkan mereka ber empat, dengan Dumbledore, Snape, dan tamu yang dibawa Dumbledore.

"Nah, Harry. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Tapi, sebelumnya, ada beberapa orang yang ingin kami perkenalkan. Silahkan, Kakashi," kata Dumbledore, perkataannya beralih ke seorang pria tegap, dengan penutup mulut juga sebuah ikat kepala menutupi mata kirinya dan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tetapi, sebelum Kakashi berbicara, Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat kelima orang asing itu bercahaya biru. Barulah setelah itu Kakashi berbicara.

"Moshi – moshi, minna. Aku Hatake Kakashi, pembimbing tim kali ini. Levelku, Jounin. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya datar.

"Hai ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ! Aku berasal dari Konoha, akan mejadi bagian dari tim ini !" seseorang berambut kuning dengan tiga garis cakaran di masing – masing pipi, seperti kucing.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure. Spesialis dalam hal pasir. Mohon bantuannya." Kata pemuda berambut merah bata, dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, membawa gentong pasir di punggungnya.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari, kakak dari Gaara. Spesialis angin. Mohon bantuannya." Kata seorang perempuan di sebelah Gaara, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning di kuncir empat.

Lalu, terakhir, seorang pria dengan rambut model nanas dengan muka malas, "Namaku Nara Shikamaru, dari klan Nara. Spesialis bayangan, mohon bantuannya."

"Tambahan, dia ini pintar membuat strategi !" sahut Naruto.

"Cih, medokusei." Shikamaru menggerutu, akan tetapi wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gadis bernama Temari yang berada di sebelahnya, menggelayut di tangan kirinya, tersenyum jahil.

"Ada apa dengan maksud mereka kesini, Profesor ?" tanyaku yang sudah penasaran. Dalam hati, aku merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Wah, wah, kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Harry ? Tentu saja, mereka bertugas membantu Orde melindungimu dan melidungi kastil dari serangan Voldemort." Kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum, seolah – olah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

Aku berjengit sedikit, dalam hati berkata bahwa benar juga dugaanku tadi. Lalu, aku melanjutkan, "Apa mereka penyihir ? Sebab, aku tidak kenal mereka juga tempat mereka berasal ?"

Pertanyaan itu rupanya dijawab oleh Kakashi. "Bukan, kami bukan penyihir. Kami ninja"

"HA ?"

Naruto mendengus. "Ya, kami ninja. Ada masalah ?"

Gaara, yang berada di sebelahnya, langsung menenangkannya. "Jangan emosi begitu, Nar. Mungkin saja mereka belum pernah mendengar tentang kita, karena mereka 'kan penyihir. Nah sekarang, minta maaf !"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Gomenne.." gumamnya.

"Nah, sekarang karena kalian sudah saling kenal, silahkan saling berkenalan di dalam, karena aku dan Severus masih ada urusan. Nah, Kakashi, aku titip mereka. Kau berjaga saja di dalam, nah selamat bersenang – senang !" Dumbledore mengatakan itu dengan ceria, dan langsung ber-_apparate, _diikuti oleh Snape dibelakangnya. Aku dan yang lain hanya sweetdropped melihat kelakuan kepala sekolahku yang entah mengapa menjadi _hyper_ itu.

"Nah, err.. kalian, silahkan masuk ke dalam."kata Mr. Weasley.

Semuanya mengangguk, walau aku masih sedikit bingung. Lalu, mereka ber – sembilan memasuki rumah, berdesak – sedakkan. Naruto, entah mengapa memepet terus kepada Gaara dan karena mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk, Gaara membentuk segel dengan tangannya, keluar pasir dari gentongnya, merata di bawah Naruto dan Gaara lalu terbuat tempat duduk diudara bagi mereka. Aku cengo, pertama kali melihat ini !

Lain lagi dengan Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka berdua, kalau aku lihat, duduk tetap berdempetan di bawah. Aku, Ron dan Hermione duduk di sofa yang biasa, Mr. Weasley di sofa tunggal, Kakashi menyender di dinding. Menurutku, suasananya canggung.

"Err.. sebenarnya, apa yang Proffesor katakan kepada kalian ?" tanya Hermione yang berada di sebelah kananku.

Gaara lah yang menjawab dari atas. "Beliau adalah klien kami. Dia meminta kami untuk melindungimu, Harry, dan juga Hogwarts sementara itu juga membantu Orde mengalahkan Voldemort"

"Dari mana kau tahu, Gaara ?" tanya Temari.

"Apa gunanya jadi kazekage yang tidak tahu misi macam apa yang harus dilakukan ? Kupikir, ini misi tingkat A atau misi tingkat S." Kata Gaara kalem sambil tersenyum licik, membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana sweetdropped.

_Ya ampun, Kazekage yang satu ini ada – ada aja ! _Temari, Shikamaru dan Kakashi membatin dalam hati, sedangkan Naruto yang memaklumi tingkah kekashinya itu, hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, dimana kami tinggal selama dua hari ini sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts ?" tanya Naruto, disusul sebuah pukulan telak di kepala oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Bodoh ! Jangan begitu ! Mereka 'kan klien kita !" teriak Shika dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Yaah, oke oke. Tapi, jangan mukul begitu dong !" seru Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang tumbuh dua benjolan .

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan melirik Athur dengan tatapan mereka-bisa-tidur-di-dalam-kan dan sepertinya, Arthur mengerti dan ia mengangguk.

"Oke, dua dari kalian bertiga bisa menetapi kamar kedua di lantai dua, dengan papan nama Percy, lalu sisanya bisa tidur bersama Fred dan Geroge, sementara Kak Temari bisa tidur bersama Ginny dan Hermione. Kalau Kak Kakashi..."

"Aku akan berjaga di luar. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rumah dengan aman kok ." katanya datar, memotong perkataanku.

"Err, oke. Jadi, siapa yang akan tidur bersama Fred dan Geroger ?" tanyaku, beralih kepada ketiga cowok baru itu.

Spontan, Shikamaru berkata, "Aku," sementara Naruto dan Gaara bertatapan langsung kearah Shikamaru. Melihat itu, aku langsung mengerti dan menyeringai lebar, membuat Hermione dan Ron menatapku heran.

"Oke, oke. Silahkan bubar. Sebenarnya, sekarang masih pukul sebelas, kalau kalian masih ada aktifitas, silakan lakukan." kataku menyengir nakal.

Shikamaru mengangguk, dan langsung melesat cepat sehingga aku berfikir ia ber-dissapparate.

"Nah, Kak Temari, kalau tidak keberatan ke kamar dulu, aku masih ada perbincangan dengan Harry dan Ron" kata Hermione.

Temari mengangguk mengerti dan melesat keatas seperti Shikamaru.

**End of Harry POV's**

**Normal POV's**

"Nah, Harry, apa kau keberatan kami ke kamar Ron dahulu ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. " kata Naruto sepelan mungkin, sementara Mr. Weasley berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Err.." kata Harry sambil melirik Ron, dan ia mengangguk. "Oke. Ayo keatas." Kata Harry sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berlima berjalan keatas menuju loteng. Dan, ketika sampai di kamar Ron, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah.

"Er.. anu, maaf kalau kecil dan berantakan." Ron berkata sambil tergagap, mirip Hinata.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Lalu, setelah mereka masuk, Hermione menutup dan mengunci pintu. Naruto duduk disebelah Gaara, yang gentongnya ia taruh disebelahnya. Mereka berlima duduk berhadap – hadapan, dan Harry sebagai penengah.

"Nah, ada apa ?" tanya Harry _to the point. _

"Dumbledore berkata kepadaku, di Hogwarts terdapat asrama – asrama. Selama di sana, kami akan menyamar menjadi murid baru. Aku dah Shika akan menjadi pindahan dari Durmstrang – atau itulah namanya – dan Naruto dan Temari akan menjadi pindahan dari Beuxbatong. Temari akan mengawasi Ravenclaw, aku dan Naruto di Gryffindor, dan Shikamaru di Slytherin. Jadi, karena kalian di Gryffindor, jadi kami akan sekamar dengan kalian. Kami akan tetap memakai nama asli kami." Kata Gaara.

Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku, karena tugasku sebagai Kazekage, mungkin akan sering menghilang karena sebagian chakraku akan kubagi ke tempat desaku, untuk membantu kakakku bergantian mengerjakan tugas." sambungnya, dan yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, aku titip Naruto yang suka berbuat bodoh, ceroboh dan suka berbuat nekat, supaya tidak membuat kalian kerepotan. Buat saja ia tidak bisa bergerak, ya ?" sambungnya, wajahnya terlihat serius tapi terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Naruto yang berada di sebelah Gaara, kontan terlonjak dan mencubit lengan Gaara, mukanya memerah. "Iih Gaara ! Aku 'kan tidak separah itu sampai kau harus menitipkanku kepada mereka !" katanya merajuk dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan yang lain melongo melihat hubungan antara kedua ninja ini.

"O-oke, tenang saja. Ia pasti kami jaga !" kata Harry setelah mereka sadar dari transnya.

Gaara mengangguk, dan lalu mengajak Naruto keluar ruangan.

Setelah pintu menutup, Hermione memulai percakapannya duluan. "Jadi, Gaara dan Naruto benar – benar..." perkataannya terpotong, mencoba mencerna seluruh kejadian tadi. "Wah Harry, berarti kau itu sangat berarti ya, sampai disewakan body guard 5 orang, hehehe.."

Harry mendengus. Jujur, ia merasa kesal karena memangnya ia masih kecil sampai perlu penjagaan ? Tapi, sebenarnya, ia masih tidak mengerti maksud dari Dumbledore untuk memberinya perlindungan ekstra...

"Hei mate, tenang saja. Mungkin saja, Dumbledore punya maksud terselubung, dan ini murni bukan karena kau saja." Ron menyemangatinya.

"Hem..mungkin kau benar, Ron. Nah, ayo kita tidur !" kata Harry.

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk, lalu Hermione keluar dari kamar. "G'nite, kalian berdua.." katanya, sebelum menutup pintu.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Naruto, keesokan harinya di lapangan keluarga Weasley.

"Tidak apa – apa, lagi pula mereka harus tahu kemampuan kita 'kan ? Masa calon Hokage takut ?" tanya Kakashi setengah menyindir.

Naruto hanya cemberut dengan pernyataan itu. Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Temari tertawa dan Shikamaru, seperti biasa, menguap bosan.

"Jadi, ada apa ?" tanya Harry yang baru keluar setelah sarapan, disusul Hermione, Ron dan Ginny.

"Begini, kata Kakashi – sensei, kalian akan melihat cara bertarung kami agar kalian tahu, begitu." Kata Temari disela tawanya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan kerincing dengan bel, sama dengan yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan saat latihan pertama Tim 7 dulu. Tapi, bedanya, sekarang ada empat buah.

"Nah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku akan membawa ini dan kalian harus merebutnya dariku. Sekarang, aku tidak akan segan – segan membunuh kalian, apalagi sekarang ada kazekage. Batas waktunya tidak tentu, luasnya seluas halaman ini. Aku akan mengaktifkan sharingan."

Empat sekawan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Harry dan yang lain, yang rupanya sudah paham, bergidik ngeri saat Kakashi berkata tidak akan segan – segan membunuh mereka.

"Lalu, apa tugas kami ?" tanya Hermione.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kalian bertugas mengawasi kami. Kudengar, kalian ada sapu ? Awasi saja dari atas, oke ?"

Harry dan yang lain mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka lari kedalam, dan keluar dengan sapu masing – masing ( Hermione meminjam sapu milik George setelah diperiksa tidak ada tanda – tanda di mantrai ).

"Baik, kalian berempat siap. 3... 2...1 !"

Dan, dalam hitungan itu, Kakashi menghilang. Harry dan yang lain terbang.

**End of Normal POV's**

**Para Ninja POV's**

"Ah, andai ada Sakura – chan," kata Naruto yang sukses mendapa death – glare terganas dari Gaara.

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Hehe, bukan yang menjurus, tetapi, saat itu yang mengetahui keberadaan Kakashi itu Sakura – chan."

"Jadi, di mana Kakashi – sensei ?" tanya Temari.

"Hn, merepotkan. Kalau tidak ada diatas, disamping, dibelakang, pasti ada di bawah." Kata Shikamaru asal, tapi bener.

"PERSIS ! Sakura – chan mengatakan itu dan benar Kakashi ada di bawah !" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Nah, karena kita ada berempat dan kerincingnya ada empat juga, jadi kita berpencar, oke !" kata Temari, diikuti anggukan semua.

"Oke, MULAI !"

Gaara ke utara, Naruto ke barat, Shikamaru ke selatan dan Temari ke timur, berpencar. Sementara itu, keempat penyihir mengawasi mereka dari atas, mengagumi kecepatan lari mereka.

**End of Para Ninja POV's**

**Harry dkk POV's**

"Oke, kita semua berpencar mengikuti mereka, seorang satu oke ?" Harry mengomanado dari atas fireboltnya.

Tiga lainnya menangguk, dan berpencar. Harry mengikuti Naruto, Ginny mengikuti Temari, Hermione mengikuti Gaara dan Ron mengikuti Shikamaru.

**Bagian Harry.**

"Aduh, cepat sekali anak itu larinya ! Di mana ia ?" tanya Harry dari atas sapunya sambil mencari sosok berambut kuning. "Itu dia !" katanya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berlari mengejar sesosok bayangan. Suara geramannya sampai ke telinga Harry.

"Kage Bunshi no Jutsu !" dan Harry melihat Naruto jadi banyak.

"Wa~h, hebat sekali mereka !" Harry berdecak kagum. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan mantra transfigurasi dengan sempurna.

Harry melihat Kakashi dan Naruto saling melemparkan kunai dan shuriken, tidak kena sama sekali. Naruto, yang sudah bisa menguasai chakra Kyuubi seluruhnya, berubah menjadi ekor satu dan mulai menyerang Kakashi dengan Taijutsu secara cepat, tapi juga bisa di tangkis oleh Kakashi.

"Sharingan !"

"Ah ! Kakashi-senpai pakai sharingan ! Curang !" teriak Naruto sampai terdengar kepada Harry.

_Sharingan ? _batin Harry.

Dengan jelas, dilihatnya mata kiri Kakashi berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil aneh. "Apa itu ?" ujar Harry kaget.

"Kau juga pakai chakra Kyuubi, Naruto." Balas Kakashi tenang.

"Tapi, ini chakra-ku, sensei." Ujar Naruto tenang.

Dilihatnya Naruto sekali lagi membuat klonnya, Kagebunshin. Lalu, ia membuat udara di sekitarnya berpusar di tangan kanannya. Harry terperangah melihatnya.

Harry melempar pandangan kearah Kakashi, yang mengeluarkan semacam petir di tangan kirinya. Keduanya berlari mendekat...

"Rasengan !"

DUAR !

Tabrakan antar keduanya membuat mereka berdua terlontar menjauh, dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat besar.

"Muffliato ! Protego !" kata Harry panik, takut para muggle bisa mendengar suara ledakan itu.

Dengan cepat, Harry turun kebawah memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang terlontar sejauh sekian meter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Harry cemas seraya mendekat menuju Naruto.

"Urgh…" keluh Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ini sih sudah biasa, hehehe," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau dapat loncengnya ?" tanya Harry.

Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Tentu saja ya ! Saat kami bertabrakan tadi, aku menarik lonceng yang ada di kakinya. Dan.. aku berhasil !" serunya senang.

Harry yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oke, oke. Baiklah, sekarang mari kita lihat yang lain !" katanya, lalu ia naik ke atas sapunya saat dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk menyetujui.

"Shikamaru duluan ? Ia pasti cepat," usul Naruto. Harry menerimanya dengan mengangguk.

Harry menjejakkan kakinya lalu terbang menuju arah selatan, sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya dengan berlari di bawah.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat Shikamaru…

Mereka melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur di bawah pohon dengan tenangnya, seakan-akan ia sudah tidur dari tadi.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto mendatangi Shikamaru. "Shika ! BANGUN !" teriak Naruto tepat di telinganya.

Namun, Shikamaru tetap tidak bergeming.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku coba ?" usul Harry, lalu ia melancarkan Mantra Gelitik, lalu Shikamaru terbangun sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oke, Harry-hahaha-hentik-ahaha-an !" seru Shikamaru di sela tawanya.

Harry hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Naruto tertawa melihat Shikamaru tertawa-tawa sampai mukanya memerah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Harry menganggkat mantranya, membuat Shikamaru menjadi terdiam, akan tetapi ia masih terengah-engah.

"Oke, itu cara membangunkan Shika yang paling ampuh !" seru Naruto, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah naruto !" seru Shikamaru, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Oke, kau enak-enakan tidur disini, lalu berhasilkah ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Dengan gaya malas, Shikamaru mengeluarkan lonceng emas itu dari sakunya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kakashi-sensei masuk ke perangkap ku dan lalu aku mengambil lonceng itu. Gampang. Eh, ternyata itu hanya kagebunshin. Ron sudah ku suruh mengikuti Temari. Ya sudah, sekarang ?" jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar, lalu menguap.

"Iih, dasar pemalas. Ke Gaara dulu ya ! Ia pasti sudah selesai bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi, pasti langsung dihabisi." Naruto mengusul dengan suara biasa.

_Langsung dihabisi ? _Batin Harry ngeri. Ternyata, kehidupan ninja itu bukan hal yang mudah !

"Oke, mari kita pergi !" Harry sekali lagi menjejakka kakinya lalu melesat kearah utara, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti dari bawah.

Sampai di tempat Gaara…

Gaara sedang berdiri sambil memandang sekeliling. Tempat itu… sudah berubah menjadi merah semua. Merah darah !

"Gaara !" teriak Naruto cemas, lalu berlari mendatangi Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Gaara menjawab dengan suara setengang mungkin, walau tangan kanannya memegang lengan kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja ! Kau terluka, lihat !"

"Ini hanya luka kecil," kata Gaara sambil mencoba mengelak.

Harry, yang terbang kearah Hermione yang terlihat _shock, _menepuk pundaknya sekali.

"Jadi, kenapa ?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan… er- ganjil ? "Gaara, ia dengan mudahnya membunuh Kakashi. Yah, memang sih Kakashi seperti klon yang bisa menghilang, tapi entah kenapa aku melihat Gaara sepertinya tidak segan-segan !"

Harry menghela nafas. Persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan !

"Sudahlah, toh Kakashi tidak apa-apa. Mari kita ke tempat Temari !" ajaknya, lalu ia turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan Naruto yang sibuk mengoceh kepada Gaara yang lengannya terluka, sementara Shikamaru terlihat bosan dan sesekali menguap.

"Jadi, ke tempat Temari ?"

Anggukan samar dari Shikamaru cukup menjadi jawabannya.

Mereka berlima dengan cepat berjalan menuju arah timur.

Sampai di sana…

Temari sedang duduk-duduk di atas pohon, mengobrol dengan Ron dan Ginny dari atas sapu. Harry menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?"

Lonceng yang berayun di depan hidungnya sepertinya cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Harry tadi.

"Lalu, Kakashinya klon ?"

Anggukan bersemangat dari Temari cukup menjadi jawabannya.

Mereka ber delapan lalu melesat menuju rumah. Mereka penasaran, kenapa Kakashi hanya memakai klon. Terus, yang asli di mana dong ?

"Mom, apa-"

Ron memasuki dapur sambil bertanya, tapi gerakan dan omongannya terhenti saat dilihatnya tiga orang berada di dapur rumahnya. Mrs. Weasley, Prof. Dumbledore, dan… Kakashi !

Naruto yang pertama kali melihat gurunya duduk-duduk tenang di dapur sambil mengunyah beberapa roti bakar membuatnya kesal. Dengan cepat ia memasuki dapur sambil menggembungkan pipinya marah.

Kakashi melihat mereka dengan tampang tanpa dosa-nya yang biasa. "Oh, ada apa ?" tanyanya kalem.

Oke,batas kesabaran Naruto menghilang.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI KENAPA TENANG-TENANG SAJA DUDUK DI SINI !" teriak Naruto, menggetarkan seisi rumah.

Sekali lagi, Kakashi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ah, aku lupa sarapan, jadi aku makan dulu. Sarapan adalah makanan terbaik di pagi hari, bukan ?"

Muka Naruto memerah hampir meledak, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Gaara.

"Sudahlah, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik menghadap sang kekasih, lalu matanya bergerak kearah lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Ah ! Gaara ! Lukamu !"

Dengan perkataan itu, pagi tenang itu menjadi ribut karena Mrs. Weasley kaget mendengar salah satu tamunya terluka, juga Ginny dan Temari yang _over p;rotective _terhadap adiknya itu.

"Ayo ayo, tahan ya !" Temari menaruh tangannya di atas luka Gaara, lalu ia mengalirkan chakra berwarna hijau.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa medic nin ?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Sejak Ino datang ke Suna sebagai tamu Konoha untuk meningkatkan kemampuan para kunoichi yang bisa medic nin di Suna."

"Ohh.. begitu."

Setelah luka Gaara tertutup, perhatian mereka teralih kearah sosok yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kejadian tadi. Prof. Dumbledore.

"Ada apa Proffesor kemari ?" tanya Harry heran.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja untuk masalah besok, Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gimana chappie 3 ? Maaf yaa, lama update ! Hehehe… ampun…

Ini untuk balesan reviewnya :

**marianne de Marionettenspieler**** : **thanks yaaa dukungannya :D semoga deh, hehehe

**Uchiha 'haruhi' gaje : **hahaha.. iya gapapa koook, thanks yaa reviewnya

**Aozora Kuro : **hehehe, sama, itu juga pair faveku. Mengenai ayahnya Shikamaru, aku juga lupa, pas di cek lagi beneran itu tuh Shikaku, hehehe maaf banget yaaa !

**daniel miami potter : **thanks yaa reviewnya :D

**Fi Suki Suki : **okee, sekarang aku update nih hehe :D

**Nesia Eg Yufa : **okee, sekarang niih aku update :D iyaa, di sini GaaNaru hehehe :D

Terus…. REVIEW please XD


End file.
